Alicia's Lost Dream
by Ivy Devi
Summary: Manfred takes away his sister's dream.


**As promised, another Posy story... I swear that girl is so freakin' cute. I don't own Children of The Red King, Jenny Nimmo does. I own Alicia and Posy. I don't own any of the songs in this story. I don't feel like naming all of the people who do own them . Also some of these things weren't out in real life at the time but I don't care xDD This takes place after book 4 and before book 5 because Posy is 1 and it's a little before christmas. By the way in this series, Lyell isn't found in book 5 xD it's complicated, but its a different story line entirely. Ali is almost 11 and Posy is just barely 1.**

Posy's POV

I was toddeling around the west wing, looking for Manny and his friend Asa, I don't know why but sometimes I just like following them around, Alicia says when I was a baby I saw Asa as a wolf and I wasn't scared... as if there was reason to be afraid... it's just a wolf...

I heard a very pretty voice singing and some music up the stairs and climbed up to the very top and saw Alicia set at the piano.

_"...guess she gave you things I didn't give to you, old friend why you so shy? Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light, I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, but I couldn't stay away I couldn't hide it, I'd hoped you'd see my face and be reminded that for me it isn't over... nevermind I'll find someone like you, wish nothing but the best for you, don't forget me, I think I remember you said sometimes it lasts to love, but sometimes it hurts instead..."_ she kept singing and playing.

Manny mostly kept me away from music, but that didn't change the fact that I adored it.

I sat in the doorway and watched as Alicia's fingers ran across the keys and her voice rang out. I wondered if Manny didn't like her to be around music either.

"Awisha?"

She jumped and the music stopped as she swung around.

"I didn't know you pwayed pyano."

"... don't tell Manny..." said Alicia with a sigh. "I'm not supposed to play or sing but I enjoy it so..."

"I won't tew! Can you keep pwaying?"

"Sure thing, Pose," said Alicia smiling.

_"I don't want alot for christmas, there is just one thing I need and I don't care about the presents under the christmas tree.." _I really liked to hear Alicia sing, but I wish I could tell Manny, because I want the whole world to hear her.

When she finished that song she started another.

_"You always see the beauty in the passing cloud you're the one who fixes me when I'm down but you don't see that, do you? And when the day is done do you have the feeling that you're all alone? Giving up on your own dreams..."_

I wanted to ask Alicia what the songs were called but I knew she would have to stop playing to answer so I didn't ask.

I sat there for hours and just listened to her sing and play.

Alicia's POV

I swear I have the most adorable baby sister on the planet. She just sat there and listened to me play, how many one year olds do that for 3 hours? It might have been longer but, unfortunately Manfred came in.

"Alicia Bloor, what have I told you about playing music?" he fumed.

"N-not to..."

"So why are you playing piano?' he growled.

"She's weawy good," put in Posy in attempt to help, unfortunately that just made it worse.

"NO SHE IS NOT," he snapped.

"But you haven't even heawd hew pway, how do you know?"

"POSY RIZA BLOOR!" he never used her second middle name, it's because mama came up with it and he says didn't like mama, although sometimes I wonder because I saw him when she vanished into thin air and he seemed pretty choked up.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!"

Posy sadly left the room.

"Alicia," he said coldly. "Do we have to lock you up or can you keep away from music yourself? You're no good!"

"If you would just listen to me play-"

"Fine!" he snapped. "And if I don't like what I hear, you're going to stay away from music, forever, got it?"

"Yes," I said sullenly.

I started my song but not hafway into it he stopped me.

"I hate it. You're not any good. Give it up." he walked out.

I layed my head on the keys and cried.

_Posy thought I was good... but she's only one...maybe Manny's right.. he is alot older..._

"Doesn't matter," I muttered. "Even if I am good, I have to give it up.." I played a scale quietly before closing the piano.

Of course, even if I wanted to I couldn't give it up forever.

My chance came around many years later and I took it, and although I insisted that I didn't like singing at all, I knew it wasn't true... and I'm pretty sure everyone else did too.

**This is all mostly side stories to a roleplay I do. My characters' extended backgrounds lol but it makes good stories don't you think? Alicia's chance was when Adam, Kensei-sama's OC and Posy's favorite person on earth (and probably anywhere else too) was playing songs for Posy and Alicia asked if he could play a certain song but he only did when she agreed to sing it... I think that's how it happened xD it was 2 or 3 AM so...**


End file.
